Meg Giry and the Phantom
by A Newsies Girl
Summary: Please read, review, it's corny, i did it just for fun. I am working on the next chapter.
1. Prologue

Meg Giry, and The Phantom

Meg waited until the police, and all others, who wanted to murder the Phantom had left before she went to find the Phantom, herself. She remembered about the mirror in Christine's dormitory with the tunnel leading down here, she assumed it lead down hear, she then hurried through the tunnel up to Miss Daas room. She knew that was where the Phantom had to be, she finally made it to the room.

"Meg."

Meg looked around to see if she could find, the one who spoke her name, she knew it had to be him, "Don't hide yourself from me Opera Ghost."

"Your mother must be worried about you by now, go back to her, leave the Angel of hell alone," The Phantom said still crying over the departure of his Christine.

"I brought you your mask," Meg held her hand out towards the sound of the Phantom.

The Phantom made his way towards Meg, getting ready to take the mask.

Meg pulled it away, and looked at the Phantom:

'Poor, sad man,

Why do you hide,

yourself from the world?'

The Phantom glared at her:

'You see here?

See this?

Still you ask why.

Give me my mask.'

Meg reached her empty hand towards the POTO:

'Poor, frightened man.

Your face doesn't give away fear.

So why do you hide behind this mask.'

POTO:

'This face,

This hideous face,

Denied me a mothers love.

Denied me of friends.

Denied me of her.

I have nothing.

Meg:

'I'll be your friend,

I won't deny you.

I won't run in fear,

I'll stay near.

Just don't hide your face from the world.'

The POTO took Megs empty hand, and pressed it against his face:

'You will not turn from me,

You will always be near me,

I won't let you be scared.

You will be my friend.'

Meg handed the POTO back his mask:

'Do what you will with it,

I'll still be near to you.'

"Meg Giry, where are you?" Mrs. Giry was heard from inside the mirror.

"Quick, we must run, my mother draws near," Meg took the POTO's hand, and hurried him out of the room, and out the back way of the Opera Populair.

The POTO stopped her from continueing, " Why do we hide from you mother, she saved me from the gypsies she brought me to the Opera House. She cared from me. She protected me from the cruelties of the world."

"She hid you, the world is not cruel, the people are cruel, but not all of us. We will leave for America," She took Phantoms hand.

He looked at the Blonde girl:

'You'll be always near,

You will never leave my side,

You won't turn away from me now.'

The End

I know it's a little corny, or a lot, but I wanted to do something about Meg, and the Phantom, because they just left it opened into the movie.


	2. Chpt1New Life Together

"What is your name sir?" The ticket collecter asked as he started filing out the ticket.

"Mr. and Mrs. Erik Masked," the POTO smiled almost adoringly at me, he had his hand over the side of his face, as if to block the sun from his own eyes, "Thank you."

Once we got ourselves on board, and in our cabin, I decided I wanted to explore the ship.

He must had read my mind, he took a hold of my hand, and turned me to face him, "Why did you want to go to America?"

"A new life, new friends, we could be…" I suddenly remembered him introducing me as his wife to the ticket man, "Is Erik your real name?"

He nodded.

"Is Masked your last name?" I thought for a moment.

"I don't know my last name, it was the first thing I thought of when he asked my name," He rubbed the top of my hand in his with his thumb, then entwined our fingers together, "Like a finally solved puzzle, Meg Giry."

"How do you figure?" I stared into his eyes.

"Every man's hand fits perfect with a woman's hand, like a puzzle," He lead us out to the deck, "They often have Priest on these ships right?"

"I suppose," I asked as he looked down into the ocean.

"Do you think I will make a good husband?" He looked back up into my eyes.

**_I remember I was thirteen, and the Opera stage was empty. I had closed my eyes, and danced, pretending that I had a gentlemen caller dancing with there arms around me, then suddenly I felt a hand in mine, and another on my waist. I opened my eyes slowly, and was face to face with the Phantom. We must have danced for hours, until Christine came to walk with me to our dormitories. I knew then I had fallen for the mysterious man._**

I faked a laugh, "Sure, you want to marry one on board the ship though?"

"Yes," He played with one of my white gloves, he had removed from my hand yesterday while we hid from the police, and waited for the ship.

I felt my smile fade, "You need to wait, you don't want to just marry some stranger."

"Oh but this girl isn't any girl, I knew her since she was a child," Erik stroked my cheek, and smiled, and then he noticed people staring at him. He covered the side of his face, "Damn you, curse you all," he left me on the deck.

I gave the same people, who were now staring at me, a glare, and hurried down to the cabin, when I got there I found him on the bed, with his face buried in his hands, "Erik?"

He didn't look up at me, "Why would you want me as a friend?"

I made my way towards him, and clasped his face in my hands, "Erik, not everyone thinks the same, I know I don't."

He covered my hands, which still were holding his face, and kissed each palm before standing before me, "You left the world you knew all about, to save me, and I did nothing worth repaying me for."

I remembered him wanting to get married, "So who is this girl you knew since there childhood?"

"Meg," He lowered our hands down, and let go of my hands, "You know perfectly well who."

I smiled knowingly, but pretended to think, "Christine Daaa?"

He cringed at the sound of her name, "I only wanted her, because I couldn't have who I really wanted. You are who I always wanted."

I stared at him confused, "Why couldn't you have me?"

After we danced that night, you thirteen, and I was twenty three, I left you a note the day after. That night a note was waiting for me in box five, it was from your mother, saying that if I ever talked to you again, that she would send the police, and tell them all I have done."

"I found a note from you saying that I was just a child to you, and I should learn to dance with more grace, it was on my pillow," I stared at Erik confused.

"I did not write that note," His eyes were filled with hatred for a moment, then softened when he looked back down at me, "I fell in love with you when you were young, you danced like an Angel. Meg I want to have you as my wife, if you will have me, in America."

"I will have you right here and always," I wrapped my arms around his neck, and rested my head against his chest.

"Meg, what a fool I've been," He stroked my hair, then pulled away, and stared into my eyes, "All this time we could have had each other."

Later on that night I lied in bed, and watched as Erik slept in the chair, and thought back to being thirteen, and reading the pretend letter from him.

_**I cried as I held the heartbreaking letter in my hand, "The way he held me when we danced, how could he say I was still just a child who couldn't dance with enough grace."**_

_**Mother entered into my room, "Awe, who you get a letter from Meg Giry?"**_

"_**The P------, a man who watched my show, they said I should dance with more grace," I looked at her through the mirror.**_

"_**Criticism make you strong, just practice to dance, but you don't want some man telling you that, forget about him," She kissed my cheek dryly, and left, I heard her lock the door behind her.**_

I must had fallen asleep sometime during the night, because when I woke up the sun was beaming though the window, I noticed Erik wasn't in the chair, or room for that matter, but in his place there was a white dress, and a note, reading:

_My Darling Meg_

_You looked like an Angel sleeping, so much so I was afraid to wake you up. When you finally decide to wake up, meet me in the chapel, I had this dress for you, since we danced that night. I love you forever, and always. If you choose not to wear the dress, it doesn't matter because you look beautiful no matter what._

_Love Today & Forever._

_Erik_

I smiled as I got the dress on, and fixed my hair. The dress fit perfect, it just draped down all the way to my toes, "I hurried up to the deck into the chapel, feeling kind of strange since I never gone to church.

Erik opened the door for me when he spotted me, "You look lovely my dear Meg," he looked towards the front of the chapel at the only other person, it was a priest.

The priest smiled at me, and looked at Erik, "Are you ready Mr. Masked?"

Erik looked at me, "Are you ready?"

I smiled nervously, "Always have been."

Erik lead me to the priest, and took my hand in his, "We're ready."

The priest smiled, "Good," he stared at Erik, "Do you Erik Masked take, this young lady here to be you wife, and you promise to love her from this day on?" he looked at me, "What is your name my dear?"

I smiled, "Meg Giry."

Erik nodded, "Always have."

He smiled, "Do you Meg Giry, take this man here to be your husband, and promise to love him from this day on?"

"No," I smiled, "I loved him since the first time I seen him."

The priest looked at Erik, "Do you have a ring?"

Erik reached into his pocket, and slid it onto my finger, "I love you."

The priest looked at me, "Do you have a ring?"

I remembered about my father's wedding ring around my neck, and slid it off the chain sliding it onto his finger, "Perfect fit."

"I now announce you Mr. & Mrs. Masked," He turned and faced Erik, "You may kiss your bride."

After we got married, Erik, and I walked around the deck, with our arms wrapped around one another.

I could tell that he was enjoying the sun, because we walked under it since we got onto the ship, while everyone else was in the shade, "Erik, can we walk in the shade please?"

He lead us to the shaded bottom deck, "I love you Meg."

I could tell that he was just as nervous about going back into the room as I was, he kept staring me up, and down, then looked away embarrassed. About the tenth time I laughed a little, "Stop doing that."

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You keep looking at me, and away when I look at you, it's alright for you to think those thoughts, we are married, nothing to be embarrassed about," I kissed him softly on the lips.

"You are beautiful Meg," He looked around the deck and back at me, "I think we should go back to our cabin."

I let him lead the way, "Where you go I'll go to."

Once we were in the room, we both sat on the bed, and stared at each other nervously. We kissed for a moment, and then just stared at eachother again.

Suddenly I felt him push me back onto the bed, and lay on top of me, he pressed his lips against mine, as he slid his hand down my side.

"Wait," I rolled out of his arms, and stood to my feet, "Help me take this dress off, Erik."

He stood behind me, slowly unfastening each button, until the dress just fell to my feet, leaving only the slip on me, "I love you Meg."

I felt his hands on my hips, and his lips on the back of my neck, "I love you to Erik," I turned in his arms, and began unbuttoning his shirt, not know what was underneath, I stared at his strong built, and smiled at him.

He tossed his shirt on the floor next to my dress, then lifted me up and carried me to the bed. He removed his pants throwing them on the floor, and then did the same to my slip. Then we made love for the first time.

I rolled to my side, and cried into my pillow, pulling the covers up to my chin.

"Meg, why are you crying," His hand rested on my side, "Do you regret what we just did?" Anger was heard in his voice.

I turned and face him, "No, I love you, and I'm not ashamed of what we did, I'm happy. It was just the day caught up to me that was my first time making love, or being with someone like that."

"Oh Meg," He pulled me into his chest, and kissed me, "I've never been like this with anyone either."

One Month Later---

I walked with my husband down the streets of New York, my stomach was sick, and I felt faint.

Erik sat me down every now and then before walking again, so I could rest, "You still sea sick?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I guess so."

"It's weird how you weren't sea sick when we first got on the ocean, but the last two weeks on the ship you are sick to your stomach. You're worrying me Meg," Erik looked around, from where we sat at a bench, and spotted a restaurant, "Let's eat something maybe that will help you feel better. Then we need to find someplace to live." He led me into the restaurant, and sat me down next to the window, as he sat beside me.

The server came to our table, he stared at me, and then Erik, "Is she alright sir?"

Erik was surprised, the man didn't flinch at the sight of his face, he looked at me, 'she was right,' he looked at the waiter, "Can we have some wine, and two steaks, we just got off the ship from Europe less then an hour ago, I think she just needs to eat something."

After we were finished eating or my husband was finished eating, I couldn't eat more then two bites, but he finished the rest of my food for me. We walked up, and down Manhattan, we found a theater with an apartment building next door to it.

Erik lead me inside, and to an office, he knocked on the door.

A short stout Italian man walked out of the office, he looked at the two of us, "We have one vacancy, you want?"

"Can we see it first sir?" Erik held my hand a little tighter, as the man lead us to the seventh floor, and into a somewhat large apartment, "This is fifty dollars a month, you want to move in?"

I noticed it had almost new furniture, I looked at my husband, "It's the nicest place we seen darling, and it's right next door to the theater."

Erik smiled at me, he could probably sense I just didn't feel like walking around town anymore, he looked at the man, "We'll take it," he handed the man fifty dollars, "Thank you."

The man handed us the keys, and went back downstairs.

I laid back on the couch, feeling sick all over again.

"Darling Meg," Erik sat beside me, and stared at me with worry, "I wish I knew a way to make you feel better. I don't like you being sick. We been married for a month, and as long as I knew you, I never seen you like this."

"We have been married a month," I remembered that I hadn't had a period since London, I was expecting it a week after the ship, but I never got it, I looked at my husband, and kissed him deeply, "I love you Erik."

He smiled at me, "That was unexpected. I can't wait till next month."

I laughed at my Erik's clueless face, "Next month, I can't wait until our sixth month of marriage. Erik I think I'm pregnant."

Erik stared at me confused, "Pregnant, you're carrying a child, my child?"

I smiled at him, "Our child," I rolled my eyes, "Why hadn't I realized sooner, mother had told me how she knew she was pregnant. I have all the symptoms, oh I love you Erik," I pulled him on top of me into deep passionate kiss.

Later that night in bed, I was awoken by someone sobbing.

I got out of bed, and walked into the sitting room, finding my Erik on his knees crying into his hands. I walked up next to him, and knelt down beside him, wrapping my arm around his shoulder, "Erik, why are you upset?"

He pushed me off of his shoulder roughly standing, and walking to the other side of the room, he must have realized what he did, because when he looked at me his eyes pleaded sorry, "Oh Meg."

I felt tears run down my face as I stood up, and made my way towards my husband, "Erik, I'm alright, honestly."

He pulled me into his chest, "I didn't mean to push you. You are so good to me, you're my wife, and I pushed you."

"Erik, I just wanted to know why you were crying," I took his hand, and looked at him in his eyes, "I don't like when you're upset, it breaks my heart when you are hurting."

"I was thinking about the child, and about this infection I have," He pointed to the side of his face, then placed his hand in my stomach, "What is our child…" He pulled me into his chest again, and cried into my neck.

I wrapped my arms around his next, and ran my fingers through his dark hair, "We'll still love him, or her no matter what." I buried my face into his neck, and kissed him softly.

He tuned his face, and caught my lips with his, and lead me into our bedroom, "You are the world, you're my world." He leaned in to kiss me again, as he led me into the bed.

I tried to feel behind me with my foot so I would trip, "Erik, I love you," I felt my feet being lifted up from the ground as he now was carrying me to our bed.

His hands slid under my nightgown.

I felt his chest pressing down against mine.

He finally removed both of clothing which at that point kept us from being as one.

When we finished making love, we held each other until sleep caught us both.

Seven Months Later----

I walked with around the market with my husband, looking for some fresh tomatoes for my pasta sauce, "Does this look fresh Erik?" I turned to show him the fruit.

He was staring across the street, "Meg dear, when you wrote you mother, did she say anything about Raoul & Christine moving?"

I tried to remember, while studying the produce, "I think they were coming to America, here actually. Don't worry New York City is huge, chances of us running into them is one in million."

He pulled me close to him, and tuned me so I was staring across the street, I saw Christine, with Raoul, "It's not as big as you thought darling."

I threw the tomato in a bag, and let Erik lead me through the busy streets, "You had to insist on me writing my mom a letter telling her where we were didn't you. If I never would had wrote that letter then everything would had been alright."

"Quiet, Woman!" He sounded angry.

"I'm sorry Erik," I let him lead me the rest of the way back to our home, keeping my eyes on my feet.

He went into the bedroom.

I went into the kitchen, and started dinner.

He came up behind me, and wrapped his arms around me, resting his head on my shoulder, "Meg, I wanted you to write your mom, so she could know you were safe with me."

I nodded, "I know Erik."

He slid his hand down to my stomach, "I'm a very luck man, I have a beautiful and a baby on the way."

(I will update, please R&R)


	3. Chpt2 A Family

"I want you to stay in bed Meg," Erik warned.

I glared at him, "Why should I stay in bed? I'm feeling fine."

"Meg, darling," Erik sat on the edge of the bed beside me, and stared me in the eye, "Promise me you won't get out of bed."

I slid my hand under the covers, crossing my fingers, and stared at my husband, "I will."

He uncovered my hands, and saw my fingers still crossed, he stared at me, "I'm going to work from home today."

"Why don't you trust your own wife?" I stared at my husband, hoping he'd feel guilty, "What have I done for you not to trust me?"

He stared hard at me, "You left the house last week."

"I was buying you a present," I rubbed my stomach.

"Darling, unless you were planning make a pink, or baby blue cape for me, what you had wasn't a gift for me," He tried not to smile.

I sat up, and wrapped my arms around his neck, "I think you actually do want to work from home, I seen the way you stare at my chest as we snuggle, when you think I don't noticed."

He grinned as he slid his hand over my stomach, and pulled me in closer to him, and kissed me, "That's nothing, compared to how you been staring at me like I was fresh meat."

"I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about," I lied, in the last couple of months, I had been finding my husband more sexually attractive, and wanting him more.

"You lie, darling," He ran his fingers through my hair, "You woke me up three times just this week, just because you wanted to make love."

"You didn't complain," I slid my hand up his chest.

He laughed, "See you can't even talk to me without touching me."

"What, I can't touch my husband because I love him?" I slid my hand down to his waist, sliding my hand under his shirt.

"Meg, you keep that up, I'll miss work," He pulled my hand from under his shirt.

I ran my other hand through his hair, "You won't really miss it all that much will you?"

He crawled to the other side of me, and leaned over me, drawing my face to his, and kissing me deeply, he stared at me, "I guess I won't miss it that much," he removed his clothing, and did the same to my nightgown, tossing them onto the floor.

Right when we were ready to make love, I felt my water break.

Erik jumped out of bed, looking at me confused, "What's happening?"

"The baby is coming," I tried to remain calm.

My husband threw his clothes on and hurried out of the room.

I managed to get my night gown back on, and get back into bed before the doctor, and Erik arrived, "It's early doctor."

The doctor looked at my husband, "Sir you'll have to leave the room."

Erik looked at me, "Christine is on her way here."

I fell back against my pillow, and screamed.

A couple days after seeing them in town, Christine, and Raoul ended up being in the same apartment as us, for the same reason we like the apartment, it was close to the theater. Our husbands hate each other without a doubt, but Christine, and I realized we were the only ones who knew each other personally, and I knew I rather would have Christine helping me during the labor rather then a perfect stranger. We weren't great friends, but we would always be there for one another during our pregnancies.

I opened my eyes slowly, and found Christine holding my hand, and knee against my chest, she smiled at me, "Meg, you're doing alright. You must had blacked out for a moment."

"That a girl, push Meg," I pushed as hard as I could, then suddenly I heard the cry of a baby.

The doctor wrapped the baby up, and handed him to me, "Meet your son Meg Masked," he laid the baby in my arms.

"He's beautiful Meg," Christine ran a cool cloth over my forehead.

Erik walked into the room with the doctor, and came to my side, "Oh Meg, my Meg."

"Darling, I want you to meet your son," I pulled the blanket a little, revealing the Childs face, "He's beautiful."

Erik smiled at the small baby, "What are we naming him?"

I thought for a moment, "Joshua Aden Masked."

Erik took the baby in his arms, and smiled, "Joshua, I'm you father."

Four Months Later---

I loved being a mother, and I found myself being proud of Joshua, because I knew giving your husband a child was the biggest gift a wife could do, and Joshua was the second best thing I too had ever got from my husband.

Erik held Joshua in his arms, as he walked, and sang around the living room. He was probably trying to help with Joshua at night to let me sleep, but he often woke me with his singing, his beautiful voice, he realized I was in the room, "Did I wake you?" He looked guiltily at me for a moment.

I made my way to my husband, and sleeping child, "You are a darling husband, and father, I could never get Joshua to sleep so quick like you. He stays awake all the time when I sit with him in the rocking chair, I admit I fall asleep, and even when I wake, he is still awake looking up at me."

My husband pulled my face towards his, and kissed me softly, then smiled, "I often stay up just staring at you myself," he leaned in for another kiss, "I'll put Joshua back into his crib, and come back out to you."

I sat on the sofa, and waited for Erik to come back out; he came out five minutes later, smiling, "I'm sorry I woke you, but I am glad you're awake, I hardly spend anytime with just you ever anymore." He joined me on the sofa.

I rested my chin on his shoulder, staring up at him, "You were singing a new song to Joshua, that's what woke me."

He pulled me into his chest as we lied back against the sofa, "It was a song I wrote for him."

I rubbed his bare chest, "How long has it been since we made love Erik?"

"Do you mean with each other?" He teased.

I smacked his chest playfully, and stared at him, "If I were ever to find you were sleeping with another women, I would kill both of you with your own gun."

He hovered over me, and kissed me, "I would kill myself if I were ever to betray your love like that."

I sat up, and cried into the corner of the sofa.

I felt Erik's hand resting on my shoulder, "What is it my Meg?"

"I can't bare the thought of you dieing, I know I would always forgive you no matter what, I love you," I turned, and saddle his lap, kissing him with all the love I had for him.

"Meg, I will never do anything to hurt you, or Joshua," He slid his hand under my old shirt of his (it was summer, and to hot for a nightgown.)

I felt a warm chill with each touch of his fingers, "I love you darling."

He ripped the shirt off, causing the buttons to scatter all over the wooden floors, he stared down at my chest, and grinned, "Mégohm, Je t'aime tellement, et j'aurai besoin toujours de vous." (Meg, I love you so much, and I will always need you.)

"I will always need you to, mon mari affectueux," (My affectionate husband) I smiled when he looked at me surprised, "Being with you, I pick up on some words."

He held my head as he kissed down my chin to my collar bone, he wrapped my arms around his neck, and lifted me up, bringing me to the middle of the floor, on our rug. He laid beside me, and stared at my features, and smiled when he came to my chest again (they were bigger then usual since I became a mother.)

"If you are just going to stare at me, I'm going to bed," I started to leave.

He pressed his body against mine and kissed me, "I haven't made love with you since…" his face turned red.

I laughed probably louder then I thought, but was stopped with my husbands lips pressed against my own, "If that counts."

"Every time I'm that close to you, it counts, just was cut short by our little party crasher," He grinned.

After we made love, we leaned against the sofa, and stared towards the bedroom.

"He is perfect isn't he Meg?" He wrapped a throw blanket around the both of us, as he stared through the cracked bedroom door.

I rested my head against his shoulder, "He's you, and me darling."

He kissed the top of my head, "He has everything of you, he…"

I stared my husband lovingly in the eyes, "He has more you in him then you care to let on, when I look down into Joshua's eyes, I fall in love with you all over again, he has the best part of both of us, and that's everything. He doesn't care what we look like to him, we're his parents, and he loves us both."

He smiled at me, "Then he is perfect."

"If there is such a thing yes," I smiled as I prepared to kiss him, but stopped when Joshua started crying, "He's hungry," I kissed my husband quickly, and went to get my son, bringing him back into the sitting room; I sat beside my husband once again.

He watched as I fed our son from my breast, he took a hold of Joshua's small hand, and looked at me, "It is amazing that you are able to give Joshua exactly what he needs from your own body, first you kept him safe inside you, and then you give him what he needs. You are beautiful when you feed our son."

I looked down at my son, who was looking right up at me, "He has your blue eyes. Sometimes it feels like I am being watched by you when I hold him, and he stares back at me."

My husband smiled down at his son, as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, letting my head rest against his shoulder, "Like I said already, why wouldn't he stare, you're beautiful."

I must had fallen asleep, because when I woke up, I was in bed wrapped up in my husbands arms, and I could see Joshua asleep in his crib. I turned in my husbands arms, and watched him sleep, "You are worth more then all the stars in the sky." I tried to crawl out of bed, but my husband wasn't having none of that, not even if he was asleep.

"Don't leave me," He mumbles still asleep as he pulled me against his body.

I love this man.

Five Years Later---

Mother came to live with us in America, she wanted to see her grandchild grow up, and I have to admit it was nice having someone to help out with Joshua. We had gotten a large house in New York, still close to the theater, which my husband now bought with the money he had saved since we moved from Paris, to America. The house had a dining room, maid, and butler quarters, Five large rooms upstairs, and a beautiful kitchen, with servants.

"How am I going to tell your father," I sat with Joshua on my lap, waiting for the courage to tell my husband, what I was nervous to tell him.

"Meg, darling come in here please," My husbands voice carried through the halls into my sons room from the music room, "Wait right here Joshua."

"Okay mommy," He jumped off of my lap.

I was half way to the door, and turned to look at my son, "Joshua you're coming with mommy." I reached my cowardly hand towards the five year old, I smiled at him, "Mommy a chicken."

He giggled obviously not knowing why, "Mommy chicken!"

I lead our son down the hall into the music room, where my husband was sitting at the piano, "Did you need something dear?"

He looked at Joshua, and back at me, "Meg, you're hurting his wrist."

I looked down at my son, and realized my grip was a little tight on his small wrist, "Mommy's sorry sweetie."

My husband stood before me, and looked down at our son, "Go find Grandma Giry."

I felt like grabbing Joshua by his shirt to keep him with me, but he was to fast, I looked at my husband, "You called me."

He kissed my forehead, "Yes I did, I was worried about you it was almost like you were hiding from me all day. I went to talk to you in the parlor but you hurried out of the room not even looking at me, did I do something to you, that I am unaware of?"

I laughed at how he put the words, "Actually you did, or we did," I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him, "We're having a baby."

He stared at me for a moment, and then went back to the piano, "I'll see you at supper."

I felt tears of sadness, and anger run down my face, "It's not like I meant for this to happen," I watched as he still played at the piano, "I will move to the other room, saying you don't seem to care about what happened between us when we were together making love!" I slammed the music room door behind me as I hurried into the bedroom; I fell onto the bed, and cried.

"Meg, I don't want you to move out of our room, and I'm sorry. I'm happy we're having another baby," He crawled into bed beside me, "Just I don't want you to loose another child."

I laid silently allowing my husband to cradle me in his arms, as I thought back to two years ago.

_**I had woken up to check on my daughter a month after having her, she hadn't cried all night, I looked into the crib, it was the most dreadful thing ever, "NO MY BABY!" I lifted her up and held her close to my chest, and cied.**_

**_Erik jumped out of bed at that point, and was by my side, he froze when he saw our daughters lifeless figure pressed against my chest, he pulled me into his chest not even baring to look at our daughter, "WHY!"_**

**_We watched as they placed her small white casket into the dirt._**

_**I buried my face into my husbands arm, as I pulled Joshua as close to me as possible, "Oh Erik." Through the following months, mother came to live with us, and we moved into a new house. I was unable to be in the same house where we lost my daughter.**_

_**Erik, and I kept a close eye on Joshua since then, we watched for hours as he slept, sometimes, either Erik, or I would find an excuse to lay him in bed with us, until my mother put a stop to that, saying we need to get on with the days.**_

"Erik, don't let anyone take this gift from us," I cried into his chest as we held each other.

His tears dripped from his face onto my neck.

I felt his hand on my stomach, and heard as he whispered in French, "Veuillez nous permettre ce cadeau précieux, SVP." (It means: Please allow us this precious gift, please.)

I lay my head over his heart, listening to his heartbeat, "Yes, please." I tapped my hand against his chest at the rhythm of each heart beat.

"Meg, Erik," Mother tapped on the opened door, "Joshua wanted to see if he could come in to your room, I told him I would see if every thing was okay before he came in."

Erik sat up, and wiped his eyes, "Joshua could come in Madame Giry."

She smiled at my husband, he was still not comfortable calling her mom, she left for a moment, and returned with her grandson, "I'll see you three at dinner."

I laid there as I watch Erik, pull Joshua against his chest, he loved his son, as much as his son loved his father, I cupped my sons chin in my hand, and smiled, "Joshua, what do you think about having a brother or a sister?"

"Marie?" He smiled excitedly.

"No, Marie went to live in Heaven, mommy is having a new brother or sister," My husband ran his fingers through my hair to comfort me, and himself. That was one major thing we didn't want, we didn't want Joshua feeling like he did something wrong when we cried.

Joshua smiled at his father, "Guess what daddy, Grandma Giry taught me how to spell my name, you want to hear?"

Erik ran his fingers through our sons black dark hair, "I most certainly would."

Our five year old thought for a moment, "J-O-S-H----

His father mouthed out the words trying not to give away.

"Oh yeah, J-O-S-H-U-A M-A-S-K-E-D." He smiled excitedly, and looked at me, "Did you here me mommy?"

I smiled as I stroked his cheek, "Good job Joshua."

He crawled off of his daddy's lap, and sat between us, then placed his hand on my stomach, "Can we name the baby Joshua to, that way I could spell there name for them?"

"Son, we'll teach you how to spell the babies name, we can't name them Joshua though, it will be to hard for you guys to know who's in trouble when we call your name," Erik kissed his sons cheek.

Joshua thought for a moment, "It's okay if you give the punishment to the other Josh, I won't feel left out."

"I was thinking Charlie, for a boy, or a girl," I looked at my husband.

"Charlie, I like that," He kissed my forehead.


	4. Chpt3 Weekend Break

Five Months Later

I waited for Erik, in the theater, and tried to keep a watch on Joshua, who was trying to loosen himself out of my grip so he could explore the theater.

He looked up at the ceiling of the hall, and down at the floor, "Mommy what happened to daddy?"

"He'll be right out Joshua, he had a meeting, that's all," I pulled him down beside me where I was sitting, so his head was lying across my lap.

He looked up at me, "Not now, I mean what happened to daddy's face?"

I ran my fingers through his hair, "Why do you want to know, sweetie? Does it matter?"

The five year laid on my lap for a second, then jumped out of his seat annoyed, "Why don't you tell me!"

"Tell you what?" Erik came out of his office, locking the door behind himself, he looked at his annoyed son, then at me, "Hello darling."

I made my way towards my husband, and kissed his cheek, "How was your day?"

My husband looked at his son, "Everything went smooth for me, what's wrong with out boy?"

"You need to have a talk with our son?" I tried to take a hold of Joshua's hand.

"Don't touch me," He jumped out of my reach.

His father picked him up, and stared into his sons eyes, "Why aren't you being a good boy to you mommy?"

"She won't tell me about your face," Joshua rested his head on his dads shoulder innocently.

I took a hold of my husbands free hand, and squeezed it a little.

He squeezed my hand probably a little harder then he was realizing, he walked silently out of the theater until we were in our carriage, then he looked at his son, who was now sat across from us, "Daddy just had an infection when he was a little boy. Do you still love me son?" He smiled at Joshua.

"Of course I love my daddy," Joshua smiled at his father, and looked at me, "Why didn't you tell me mommy?"

"I didn't know the right answer, I didn't care what your daddy looked like, we just loved each other," I rubbed my stomach as I felt the baby kick.

"Why did you want to know anyway son?" Erik wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

He laid across the carriage seat as he stared at me, "Mommy when will the baby be here?"

"Two, or three more months," I stared out the window.

When we got home, I helped Joshua get ready for his afternoon nap.

I stood in the doorway for a moment, and stared at my napping son, "Faire une sieste heureux mon enfant précieux," I walked down the hallway staring at some old painting that my mother had brought from Paris when she came to live in America with my family. I could here Erik playing his Don Jaun Triumphant, which he only did when he was upset, or mad. I turned to walk the opposite direction of the music room, trying to avoid anything that could upset me.

"Meg!" Erik stopped playing his music, "Meg, I need my wife."

I turned back around and went to the music room, standing in the doorway, I stared at my husband, "Which wife would you like my dear?"

"The one, who puts up with me, even when they know I'm in the wrong," He stared at me in the doorway, "Why are you standing all the way over there, in the doorway?"

"I thought you were in a bad mood," I slowly walked towards him, "You were playing Don Juan, and you only play that when you're upset."

He laughed a little, "I'm not mad my dear, the theater is going to do this play, next month. I was just playing around with the music a little to see if I needed to add, or take away."

I sat on the bench beside him, "I think you should leave it just as it is, Erik."

"Where is our child?" He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"He is sleeping," I rubbed my stomach, and stared at my husband, "Is it just me, or do I look bigger, compared to how I looked when I was this far along with Joshua, and Marie?"

He shook his headed, "I may be the lover of trap doors, but that is one trap I do not want to go near at all," he started playing 'Think of Me.'

"I promise you, this is not a trapping question," I stood up, walked to the door, and closed it, then went to my husband, "Look at me," I un tucked my blouse revealing my expecting stomach, "I look bigger then I did when I was pregnant with Joshua, and or Marie."

"Meg, please don't make me answer. I'm a man, a man smart enough not to fall for that question, please don't make me answer," he placed both his hands on my stomach as he stood in front of me.

"I won't make you answer," I put the blouse back down, and stared at my husband, "I love you Erik."

"Good, because I love you as well my Meg," He wrapped his arms around my waist, "Don't ever forget."

"I am going to bed, my feet are hurting from shopping with your son this afternoon, I can't believe he can't wear any of the clothes we bought for him last month anymore," I kissed my husbands cheek, "Wake me up when dinner is ready."

He took my hand, "Let's both take a nap," he lead me to our bedroom, and helped me get comfortable next to him, before he lied beside me, "I dreamt about you last night, my dear Meg."

"What about me did you dream?" I turned my head to look at him.

He stroked my cheek, "I dreamt that you were dancing on stage in my play, Don Juan Triumphant, it was the last scene, a scene that wasn't even written when I first did it. You were the happy ending to Don Juan Triumphant. That was why I thought I should add something to it when I played the music, because of my dream."

I smiled at my husband, "You have such wonderful dreams, Erik, It's up to you to make the come true."

"How about after you have this baby, you come and work in the theater with me," He played with my wedding ring, turning it around my finger.

"I am going to be a mother in a couple of months, I need to be with the baby, and Joshua," I rubbed my stomach.

He rested his hand on my stomach, "You could bring Joshua, and the baby to work, darling."

I rolled my eyes, "Erik, you know how hard it will be trying to manage Joshua, and the baby at the theater?" I thought for a moment, "What would you want me to do anyways?"

"I want you to help me manage the office, and you don't even have to worry about Joshua, I'll watch him. You'll have the baby stroller to keep the baby in when they are sleeping, and you have privacy when you feed." My husband kissed my cheek, sleep on it dear.

"I'll sleep on it," I stared into my husbands eyes until we fell asleep.

Two Hours Later

I sat up in bed, when I felt my water break, "Erik, it's time." I poked his side as he was asleep on his stomach, "The baby is coming."

"I didn't do it," He jumped out of bed confused, then looked at me, "I mean I'll get the doctor, and your mom." He hurried out of the room.

Mother came into the room five minutes later with cool water, and a wash cloth, "It's alright, mother's here.

The doctor came out fifteen minutes later, "Are you ready Meg?"

"No, but the baby is," I tried to remember how to breath right.

Erik looked at me, "I'll be in Joshua's room," he shut the door when he eft again.

"You're doing wonderful Meg," The doctor handed mother my baby, then took his place again, "We have one more to go, now breath, breath, push."

I fell back against the pillow, "Two babies?" I looked around the room, "Are they alright?"

The doctor smiled, "Both boys are doing just fine," he handed me one of my babies, "I'll go get your husband, and Joshua."

I looked at my mom, "Two."

She smiled at me as she held one of he grandsons, "All these boys."

My husband hurried into the room, over to my side of the bed, "Meg, I love you."

He looked at my mother, as she handed her his new son, "What will we name them?"

Joshua came to my side of the bed, and stared at the baby in my husband's arms, "Alex Samson Masked, will be this brother," he looked at the baby in my arm, "His name will be Brandon Luke Masked, is that a good name?"

I looked at my husband, "Alex Samson & Brandon Luke Masked, what do you think dear?"

My husband stared at our five year old, then at me, "He is the big brother, he should be able to help with picking the name, and I think he did a perfect job." He thought for a moment, "I thought you wanted to name our baby Charlie?"

I smiled at the baby in my arms, "You are Alex Samson Masked," I held my free arm out, allowing my husband to place our other child in my arm, I smiled at our other new child, "You are Brandon Luke Masked," I looked at my husband, "Charlie just didn't suit these babies."

My mother grabbed Joshua by his hand, "Come now Joshua, let mommy and daddy be alone, grandma will show you how to spell there names."

Joshua kissed his brother Alex on the top of the head, then crawled onto my bed to the other side, and kissed Brandon's head, then left the room with his my mom.

Erik stared down at the two babies in my arms, "We have three boys now dear," he sat on the edge of the bed, and seemed to remember the doctor was still in the room, "Thank you Dr. Jading, our butler will show you to the door."

"You take care now Erik, and Meg, and if you have any worries just send for me," Dr. Jading took one last look at the babies, and then let the butler, who was outside the door, show him out.

My husband laughed softly as he looked down at his hands, "Why do the babies always come when I'm in bed with my wife?"

"My darling Erik, that is how they are made," I teased a little.

He stared at me confused for a moment, and then laughed again, "Meg darling, I meant why do you always go into labor when we are lying together in bed."

I smiled at my husband, "I'm glad you were there for all three times, the children probably couldn't wait to see the face of the kind gentle voice they hear sing to them, or play for them."

He leaned in, and kissed me on the lips, "You are good to me, you gave me four beautiful children, and Sunday walks through the parks. Everything we ever wanted, we have don't we?"

I stared down at my two sons, and looked back up at my husband, "You, Joshua, Alex, Brandon, and mother is all I could ever ask for."

He leaned in for another kiss, "I do love you, Meg."

"I love you to," I allowed my husband to take a hold of Brandon in his arms, as I fed Alex, then switched babies when it was time to feed Brandon.

After the feedings, and changing's of the new babies, and the bedding, my husband laid the babies in the one crib, and then laid beside me on our bed.

He took a hold of my hand, and kissed it, "I never imagined I would have all this, children, wife, respect by other people, being free from my past, I have all of this because of you."

"And don't you forget it either," I kissed my husband softly on the lips.

"I don't think I could if I wanted to," He stared at me for a moment, "Not that I would want to forget."

Four Years Later

"Brandon, Alex, let your big brother get his homework done in peace," I tried to keep the twins from disturbing there brother, unsuccessfully I might add.

"Mom, keep them out of my room!" Joshua called from inside his room.

"I'm trying to Joahua," I ran into my husbands music room, and took two chocolates he had hidden under his piano bench, then hurried back into my oldest sons room, "Look what mommy has."

Brandon hurried to me, "Chocly."

Alex was close behind, mouthing out the word chocolate.

"Use your hands to talk Alex," I signed the word out for him.

Alex repeated my hand signing.

When the twins were two, Erik, and I were worried about Alex not talking yet, and Brandon already having an average two year old vocabulary. Dr. Jading examined the boys, and discovered that Alex was mute since birth.

Joshua stared at me, "Great mom, give them chocolate for getting into my stuff."

"You want them out of your room, or not?" I glared at my oldest son.

"Spank them, that's what you guys do when I do something wrong," He had his fathers stare, when he didn't approve of something anyone was doing.

"Have I ever spanked you Joshua?" I crossed my arms forgetting about the chocolate, and the twins.

Joshua looked down at his hands, "No you haven't mom, just like you never gave me chocolate to behave."

"Why would I need to give you chocolate, you always helped yourself son, I knew what you were doing in your fathers music room when you thought no one knew what you were doing," I remembered about my twins chocolates, I lead them out into the hallway, and to there bedroom. I wrapped the chocolates up, and laid the twins in there bed, "When you wake up, mommy will give you the chocolates okay."

Brandon quickly closed his eyes, "Okay, chocly when I wake up."

I sat on the edge of Alex's bed, and rubbed his stomach, "Go to sleep Alex."

Alex slowly nodded off to sleep, he was holding my hand as he slept.

I tried to get up, but couldn't leave, Alex slept like his father did, he never wanted to let me leave either. I grabbed a near book on the night stand, and read it, waiting to be released.

"Meg," Mother stood I in the doorway, smiling at me, "My little girl."

"Hello mother," I smiled at Alex when I felt his grip loosen.

"You are loved a greatly," Mother made her way to where I was sitting next to my son, "He doesn't seem to be letting you go anytime soon, does he?"

"He doesn't usually, how are you able to leave when he takes a nap," I ran my free hand through Alex's hair.

"He doesn't hold my hand when he sleeps," Mother smiled at her grandchildren, and then me, "A mother is a very special person to a child, more then a father, or even a grandmother."

Alex opened his eyes (he always just sleeps for twenty minutes, he signed candy.

I grabbed the chocolate from his night stand, and carried my awake four year old out of the bedroom, and into the music room, "My sweet child," I handed him the chocolate.

He held it up to my lips, and waited for me to take a bite, then popped the rest into his mouth.

"Thank you, Alex," I kissed his forehead, then lead him to the piano.

Alex allowed his small fingers to dance along the keys, he had the same love for music as his father.

Mother stood behind us, as she listened to her grandson play, "This is his world, Meg. He expressed his self with music, like your husband."

"You should see how excited Erik gets, when Alex sits with him, and repeats each note his father does," I wrapped my arm around Alex's shoulder, "I am thankful that Erik has Alex to teach music to. He tried with Joshua, but Joshua is more into dancing, then playing, along with Brandon."

"I see the young Mr. Masked couldn't wait for his daddy, before playing," Erik came into the music room, kissed his mother-in-law in the cheek, "I have some great news," he lifted Alex up, placing him on his lap, the leaned in, and kissed me, "You, and I are going on a weekend break, just the two of us."

I can't leave my children for a weekend, "What if something happens to Alex, Brandon, or Joshua."

He handed Alex, to my mother, hinting for her to leave the room.

"Alex, and I will go see if his brothers want to go for a walk in the gardens," She stared at mouthing, 'Don't worry so much.'

Erik waited until the room was empty, then took my hands, "Meg, you and I haven't been alone without the children since, well before Joshua was born."

"I know, but my babies, Alex, what about Alex," I stood, and removed my hands from my husband, walking to the other side of the room staring out the window.

He came up behind me, "This is exactly why you need to get away from the children," he rested his hand on my shoulder, "We aren't going out of town, I made a surprise for you, and myself. After you see it, and you don't like where we are then we'll return hone as soon as you want. I promise you."

I sighed as I looked down at my husbands hands now around my waist, "Okay, when do we leave?"

"Right now, the butler already loaded your things for the weekend in the carriage, your mother packed for you when you were at work with me yesterday," He took my hand, and lead me into the hallway, "We'll say good bye to the boys, and leave in an hour."

I nodded as I made my way to the garden with my husband by my side, I hugged, and kissed my three boys repeatedly, "Mommy will see you on," I looked at my husband, "When are we coming home?"

My husband had Brandon on his knee, he smiled at me, "Monday, unless you don't approve of the place then tonight."

"I don't approve," I pulled Joshua into me, not wanting to leave my children.

Joshua wrapped his arms around my waist, and looked at his two brothers, "Tell mommy we'll be alright with grandma."

Brandon, and Alex, wrapped there arms around my legs, "We'll be good mommy."

Alex tugged on skirt, he nodded his head, as to agree with his brother, then went over to his grandma. The other two followed there brother.

As we sat in the carriage I listened to Brandon, and Joshua saying goodbye to me, and I saw Alex waving.

"I need to blind fold you darling," My husband removed his handkerchief from his pocket.

"What?" I jumped at those words, "Why?"

He smiled, "For the surprise," he covered my eyes, so that the only thing I could see was the white of the cloth.


	5. Chapter 5 The Get Away, and After

The Surprise" 

"Erik, let me walk, you been carrying me for what seemed like for ever. We left the carriage like fifteen minutes again, I'm heavy put me down," I had arms wrapped around my husbands neck; I could feel his arms on my leg, and back.

He kissed my cheek, still not letting me down, "You are not heavy, in fact when I tell people you are my wife, and you had four children, they some time don't believe me."

I leaned in to kiss my husbands lips, "You are sweet."

He laughed, "That's why you gave my nose a kiss?"

"Well it would had helped if you work with me a little darling, then I wouldn't end up kissing your nose," I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Well I was trying to keep a watch ahead, that way we don't trip on anything, and don't go to far," He stopped, then kissed my nose, then walked again with me, "You didn't help me to catch your lips dear."

"I'm still wearing the blindfold, what's your excuse, are you also wearing a blind fold?" I played with his hair, as I was still wrapping my arm around his neck.

"Okay, I admit it, I just wanted to kiss your perfect nose," He kissed my cheek, "You're blushing my dear."

I smiled, "I always blush when you kiss me." I suddenly realized I didn't know if people have been watching my husband carry me, or where we even were, "Are people watching us?"

"No, I'm only telling you this, so you won't worry of people watching, we are inside a building, no one ever comes here," He stopped, and set me down, "We're here my dear," he removed my blindfold.

I was staring at a door, I turned to look at each side of me, all I saw was a long dark hallway, with some prop set ups here, and there.

My husband unlocked the door, and opened it, allowing me to go in first, "I been working on this for a year, almost. I had some help from Joshua, I blind folded him, so he wouldn't remember where he went to get here."

I looked around, seeing a bed, small dinette table, small stove, ice box, bathroom, and a piano, "This is wonderful, Erik."

"I have to admit, we don't have any baggage, I just told you that, so you wouldn't have to pack anything. I do have clothes here for us already," He wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed the back of my neck.

"I can't believe you did this for us," I turned in my husbands arms, and kissed him passionately.

He lifted me up once again, and carried me over to the bed, "I am glad you like it here."

I yawned unexpectedly, I looked at my husband, and covered my mouth.

He laughed a little, "Am I really that boring, after almost ten years of marriage," he slid his hand under my blouse.

"You are far from being boring, my dear husband," I started to unbutton his shirt.

He yawned, after I yawned again, "Stop it darling."

I laughed, "You have to deal, your sleeping with a mother of three boys," I sat up, and wrapped my arms around my husband.

He grinned, "I been thinking, dear, we should probably try for a little girl," he kissed my cheek.

"You're kidding right?" I looked down at my hands, "What about Alex?"

"He's a boy, my dear," He kissed behind my ear.

"I just meant, Alex needs me to help him out more then the other two boys," I stared at the comforter pattern on the bed.

"Meg, your not the only one who takes care of Alex, we all help out, and we will all help out when, and if you happen to have another child," He stared at me, "You might get pregnant again sometime, then it wouldn't even be decided, we'll have to have it, whatever happens though I will be happy."

I though about my husbands words, then jumped out of bed, "We can't make love to night."

"We are going to make love tonight, my darling wife," He stood up, and made his way towards me, "I marked it in the calendar, for us to have a romantic get away. I marked the date ahead of time."

"You had to pencil me in?" I backed away as he still drew closer to me, "So now your wife is a scheduled activity?"

He stared at me, "Why do you always turn my words around, to where I am a bad guy."

"You said so yourself," I backed against the wall.

My husband took the situation to his advantage, "Meg, we talked about having more children, a year after the twins were born."

"That was before we found out about Alex," I looked down at the floor.

My husband lifted my face up, so I was staring at him in the eyes, he looked annoyed, "You are my wife Meg, and as my wife you are suppose to do what I ask of you!"

I never heard him talk to me with that tone, since we ran from the Opera House in Paris, I felt tears forming in my eyes, "Erik, please don't yell at me," I allowed the tears to fall from my cheeks.

He turned and walked to the other side, still annoyed, "We're going home Meg."

I walked to the bed, and cried into my hands.

Ten minutes later my husband sat beside me, and pulled my into his chest.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, "You are right about everything, regarding Alex, we all take care of him, and one another, and we'll all take care of the new baby, if I get pregnant again. Having your children, is one of the greatest things to me, and I should have never tried to dismiss the idea of a new baby."

"I'm sorry darling, how do you ever put up with me, and my temper?" He still held me close to his chest.

I pulled away, and stared at him, "Thank you for making this little hide away," I wrapped my arms around my husband, and kissed him.

He lied me back on the bed, and started removing my clothes,

I did the same with his, until we had nothing keeping us from making love.

After we made love, I fell asleep. When I woke up, I could hear my husband playing his music.

I walked up behind him, wrapping my arms around his neck, and kissing behind his ear.

He stared up at me still playing, and smiled, "Did you have sweet dreams?"

"You're the one with the dreams darling, I don't remember my dreams," I kissed him softly on the lips as I sat on his lap.

He wrapped his arms around me, "I always dream of you, the children, and music."

I turned on his lap, so my back was against him, I started playing 'Think Of Me', "Think of me, think of me fondly, when we said good night. Remember me, once in a while, please promise me you'll try…"

My husband pulled my face towards his, and kissed me, "You are beautiful, with the sheet wrapped around you, and you singing while playing my piano."

I reached behind me, pulling my husband in for another kiss, "I love you."

He turned me, so I was now sitting side ways on his lap again, and lifted me up, still kissing me, "I love you to darling." He carried me to the bed, tossing the sheet to the floor.

The rest of the weekend went wonderfully.

Monday

"Brandon, what happened to your arm sweetie?" I stared at my blonde four year old, who was sitting in his room looking at his book, scraped elbow.

He smiled at me, "I fell outside, and grandma took care of me."

I kissed his little elbow, "Where are your brothers?"

"Alex is in the music room playing the piano, and Joshua is with him," He jumped in his fathers arms.

I left my husband, and Brandon in his room. I went to the music room, looking for my two dark haired boys, they looked more like there father then Brandon did. I sneak up behind my four year old, and nine year old, and listened to Alex play.

Joshua noticed me, and smiled at me, "Alex was showing me a new song. He dragged me across the whole house just so I could hear him play."

I smiled at my oldest son, "He did?" I watched at Alex made his fingers dance along the keyboard.

Joshua stood up smiling, "I remember this song, you, and I danced to it when I was five, remember?"

"This was the song 'Poor Fool…He Makes Me Laugh', I was in the Opera for this in Paris when I was young," I did my little ballet from when I was in the play, when I was twenty-two.

Joshua copied my foot movements next to me, "I like dancing like this."

"Look at your mommy, and brother Joshua dancing, Brandon," My husband put down the four year old in his arms, as he sat next to his other four year old, "Can your daddy take over, Alex?"

Alex nodded excitedly, as he wrapped an arm around his fathers waist, then he turned around to see me, he signed, 'Mommy have fun?'

I smiled at Alex, "Mommy had a nice time away, what did you do this weekend?"

Alex smiled at me, signing, 'We finished two books, I played music for grandma, we all had picnics in the garden, and I pushed Brandon."

I remembered the scrape on his twin brothers arm, and looked at Alex, "Is that how Brandon got a hurt arm?"

He glared at his brother as he signed to me, 'Yes, but he was bothering me, and wouldn't leave me alone.'

Erik took Alex by the hand, "Daddy has to spank you, you don't hurt no one, even if they bug you."

Joshua watched the whole scene, not really believing dad was actually going to spank one of the twins, he took Brandon's hand, "Come on, this isn't going to be pretty."

I watched as my oldest son lead his brother out of the room, leaving, me and Erik alone with Alex, I turned my back to my husband, and son. I flinched as I heard my husbands hand hit against our little four year old.

"You go see what Joshua, and Brandon are doing, Alex, and be nice," Erik walked our son to the door, and closed it behind, then walked over to me, "Why do I always feel guilty spanking our children, even though they deserve it, and I never even gave a second thought to the people that died because of me in Paris."

I wrapped my arms around my husbands neck, "Because these children are us, and it hurts knowing we cause them to cry. I am not glad you spanked Alex, same as me not being glad you spanked Joshua in the past, but they should learn not to hurt others, or they get in trouble."

"Alex doesn't even cry, I had to spank him a couple weeks ago because he threw something from my desk at his brother, when you were meeting Joshua from school," He kissed my cheek, "How do you put up with Alex being mean to Brandon, and Brandon not doing anything back?"

I smiled, "I'm happy Brandon doesn't act like Alex. I know most of the twins fights are just because Alex gets frustrated when Brandon can't understand him. That's all it's usually about," I took my husbands hand, and walked with him out of the music room, "But I wouldn't trade this life for anything in the world."

Three Days Later

I was watching Alex, and Brandon playing a made up game, then realized Joshua standing beside me, I smiled at my oldest son, "You alright sweetie?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, as he sat beside me, "Mom, I know you don't like when I eaves drop, but I did, and now I can't erase something I heard."

"Joshua Aden Masked, you know better, tell me what you heard," I turned so I could give my full attention.

"Remember the stories dad, and you told me about 'The Phantom of The Opera', and all the bad things he had done, killing those people?" He stared into my eyes, causing me to jump a little, "Was dad the Phantom? I heard him saying he didn't regret all the people who died because of him in Paris."

I kissed my nine year olds forehead, "Your father did some things in the past, and we are to leave them in the past, we only think about the day we are living in, and the new day waiting ahead for us. You understand Joshua, don't tell your dad about what you heard, promise?"

"I promise mom," He kissed my cheek, and then left the room.

Four Months Later

I waited for my husband to come into his office, I set up a glass of wine and a picnic lunch.

"What's all this dear?" My husband stared at me surprised, "You haven't visited me at work on your day off, well you never visit me on your day off."

I locked the door behind my husband, "We wanted to surprise you."

He rested his hand on my stomach, where our next child was waiting to meet the world, he stared at me, "Not that I don't enjoy my wife bringing lunch to me, but you need to stay off your feet," he lead me to his office sofa.

"You do remember our two five year old twins, and our ten year old son, rest is not an option, no matter how much help mom is with the boys, they still seemed to find a way past her," I thought for a moment, "I really do hope this is our last child darling."

"Like you said once there is nothing we could do about you being pregnant, except to not make love, but that's just to hard when your wife is as beautiful as you," My husband kissed my cheek, "Well I have to drop some mail off at the post office, but I could have Joshua do it for me tomorrow since he wanted to be my messenger tomorrow."

"Erik, I don't like my son walking these busy streets alone," I thought of horrible things that could happen to him, "He's too young to be going around the city tomorrow."

"My secretary is going to go with our son," He leaned in to kiss my lips, tilting me back in the sofa, "Owning the theater has its advantages."

"Mr. Masked," Erik's secretary, Tommy was knocking on the door, "Your one o'clock appointment, Raoul Chagney, and Mrs. Chagney are here."

I stared at my husband confused, "Why would Christine, and Raoul be having a meeting with you?"

"Raoul is going to partner with me, as a manager," He sat up, helping me to sit back up, and lean against the sofa, " I thought you hated Raoul."

"He has a good head for this business darling, that's all it is," My husband walked to the door, and opened it, allowing Christine, and Raoul into his office.

I noticed Christine's stomach, "You're finally having another child."

Christine smiled shyly as she sat beside me, "We are excited about the baby. Angelina is looking forward to a sister, or brother," she smiled at her husband, then back at me, "How are your boys doing, is Alex doing okay?"

"He's doing well, I think he might be jealous of the new baby, he's been extra clingy to me, both of the twins actually," I rubbed my stomach, and stared at my husband as him, and Raoul talked, ignoring both Christine, and I, "Our husbands seem to have forgotten the two of us."

"I do believe you are right," She looked at me smiling, "Maybe we should go shopping."

"You're not shopping Meg," My husband said without even looking in my direction.

"You don't need to spend anymore money Christine," Raoul didn't stare at us either, he pointed something out to my husband.

"So have you thought of any names," Christine fiddled with her gloves.

"Brandon, and Alex are going to name there new sibling," I stood, and walked to my husbands desk, "Erik, I am going home, so I could rest."

Erik stared at me, "I'll ride with you, Meg," he signed the paper, after Raoul signed; he shook hands with his new Assistant Manager.

Raoul helped his wife up from the sofa, "We need to go see how Angelina is doing."

"I'll talk to you later Christine," I smiled as Christine, and Raoul left.

My husband took my hand in his, and led me outside to the carriage, ""Now we need to get you back into bed, my darling Meg."

When we got home, my husband sat me on the sofa with him.

"Mother took the twins to the park, and dinner," I rested my head on my husbands shoulder.

He wrapped his arm around my waist, leaning in to kiss me, "That's convenient for us, maybe we could finish what we started in my office, before Raoul came," he started to lean me back flat on the couch, and trying to deepen the kiss.

I pushed him until we were sitting back up, "Joshua is still home darling husband."

"Can we lock him in the attic?" He stared at me trying to keep a serious expression.

"I'm not locking my child in the attic," I rested my hand on my stomach, and looked straight ahead.

"You won't have to, I will. Joshua, come down here please!" My husband walked to the stairs, and waited.

I hurried to my husband, "Erik, stop teasing."

He stared at me grinning, "I'm not going to lock him in the attic," he kissed my cheek, "I was going to have him read the books in the library for me."

I thought for a moment, "Joshua will get bored spending all that time in the library, just reading his books."

"Yes dad," Joshua joined us at the bottom of the stairs.

"I need you to go to the library, and do your homework," My husband pointed our eldest son in the direction of the library.

Joshua stared at me, "Mom, I just finished doing homework in my room."

My husband looked at me, "Is there something Joshua could be doing?"

I thought for a moment, "Actually take Nanny to town with you, and get the fabric you think you might need for your cape you wanted."

My husband stared at his son, "What do you need a cape for?"

"When I work with you, you always wear a cape dad, when it's cold, and I figure since I get cold, I should wear one to," He smiled at his father, "And a cape I don't have to worry about sleeves being to short on me as I grow."

My husband walked to our coat closet, and brought out one of his old capes, "Here you go son, you could have fathers old cape."

"Joshua go to your room, I need to have a word with your father," I watched as my son hurried happily up the steps, and then I turned to my husband, "Darling, I thought you wanted to be alone with me." I rubbed my stomach, as I felt a small kick..

"I do want to be alone," He wrapped an arm around my waist, setting his free arm on my stomach, "Meg, darling, are you alright?"

I smiled at my husband, "Baby's just kicking."

He kissed my forehead, "I am going to run a bath for you, you need to relax."

"I took one this morning," I took my husbands hand, "You know what we haven't done in a while?"

He leaned in, and kissed me, then looked at his watch, "I believe if we leave now, we might be able to meet your mother, and the boys at the restaurant."

I smiled as my husband read my mind, "Then tonight, you, and I could be alone. I will have Joshua, and mother tuck the boys in for us."

"You sit on the sofa, I'll go get Joshua, and we could meet your mother," My husband hurried up the steps.

I sat patiently on the sofa in the parlor.

Ding Dong!

I looked around for the maid, or butler.

Ding dong! Knock! Knock!

"Someone is at the door!" I shouted out to anyone who could hear me.

Erik shouted back down, "Then answer it darling, it was your idea to give the help a night off."

I walked to the door mumbling some stuff about my husband, then opened it, "Can I…" I froze when I came face to face with the wrong end of the gun.

"Good evening Mrs. Masked," Tommy was standing in front of me, with the gun facing me, "Is your husband home?"

"Tommy, won't you put the gun down, please," I tried to sound calm (no luck.)

Tommy walked into the house, and spun me so my back was against his chest, and the gun aimed against my head, "Call your husband."

"He's …" I started feeling light headed.

Tommy shook me a little, "Call your husband, or I will get him."

"Erik, darling," I closed my eyes, as tears ran down my cheeks, "Tell Joshua, it's time for bed, and come down here quick."

I tried to think of a way to get released, "Tommy, I really do need to sit down," I felt a kick.

Tommy looked over my shoulder at me rubbing my stomach, "You alright?"

"What are you doing to my wife Tommy?" Erik slowly made his way towards us, "She needs to stay off her feet."

Tommy led me to the sofa, and as he helped me to sit my husband snatched the gun from his secretary, and aimed it at him, "Give me one reason why I should let you live."

Tommy reached for his sock and retrieved a knife from his knife belt, quickly grabbing me, wrapping his arm around my neck, "I'll kill her, just like you killed my father Andre, the manger of the Opera Populaire."

My husband stared at me, "Andre, I didn't kill him Tommy. The Phantom did, and the Phantom is dead in Paris."

Tommy got ready to do something, when suddenly he was lifted up from the ground.

I stared at my husband, who looked up at the swinging, Tommy, and the rope around his neck, I noticed my ten year old at the top of the stairs holding on to the other end of the rope, "Erik, Joshua," I pulled myself back up, sat on the sofa in shock.

Erik removed his sons hands from holding on to the rope, causing the man to fall down, he brought Joshua to me, "Joshua, why did you do that?"

"I heard mom sounding scared, then I saw Tommy with the knife against moms throat," Our ten year old was crying into my shoulder.

My husband took a breath, "Let's take Tommy back to the theater," he picked up the body, and went to the door, "You and Joshua go to the bedroom, and lock the door."

After my husband left with the lifeless Tommy Rayfire, Joshua, and I laid on my bed and fell asleep.

"Meg, we got to talk," Erik was standing over my body.

I sat up, and looked at my son, then at my husband, "Did you take care of Tommy?"

"Yeah I hanged him center stage, it looks like he done it himself," He sat beside me on the bed, and pulled me into his arms, "My loving Meg, I was so scared I would loose you, everything is alright now my darling."

Five Months Later

I lied in my bed, with Josh, and Brandon on both sides of me, "The doctor says our new baby will be here any day."

"Did you have to wait this long with me, when I was in your tummy?" Brandon pressed his ear against my stomach, and looked up at me when the baby kicked.

Joshua rested his head on my shoulder, and laughed at his brother, "You use to kick when mom was pregnant with you, and I had my head on her tummy."

"That was Alex," Brandon stared at my stomach, "I thought of a name mommy."

"What name did you have in mind?" I ran my fingers through my younger sons hair.

"Liberty," He closed his eyes, and swayed side to side, "Alex is playing the piano now, I'm going to watch," he kissed my cheek, and hurried out of my room.

I looked over at my oldest son, " What's on your mind, Joshua?"

"I was just thinking about the baby," He stared at me, "What if something is wrong with the baby?"

I wrapped my arm around my sons shoulder, " Why would anything be wrong?"

"Because Alex was born mute," He stopped, and looked at me, "Mom I need to go get my homework, I'll bring it back in here."

"Okay honey," I watched as my ten year old hurried out of my room, I reached for a letter on my night stand that Erik had written, it read:

My Dearest Wife,

How I do wish I was there with you, but work is really putting me in a delay to return. I will be home with you in a couple of weeks. I do hate not being near you. If you are reading this letter, then I will probably be home soon, because I sent it the day I left on the ship from Europe. I can not wait to see you Darling, and my boys. I hope Joshua is making sure you are all right. I know you can't do anything about the baby not coming till I come home, but please try. I was hoping that I would be home for the birth of our next tired, I even find it worth waking up to you going in labor. We found a new soprano, I admit her figure could be a little more flattering, but the way she sings you almost forget about anything else. I cannot wait until you meet Lillian O'Ryan. I will see you in a few day, and don't get out of bed, you know what the doctor said.

Your Adoring Husband,

Erik

I smiled as I held my week old letter to my chest, "I miss you, Erik." Later on I laid in the center of my bed, with my twins on either side of me, and Joshua next to Alex, "Three beautiful boys."

"What are you still doing up, Meg?" Mother stood in the doorway, smiling at me, and her sleeping grand children.

"I was thinking about how life turned out for me, never in my young life did I dream I would be the mother of five children, and be Erik's wife," I realized mother had been gone all day, saying she had a gift to pick up for me, I looked at mother, "Mom, what was the gift you had to pick up for me today?"

She disappeared into the hallway again.

"Mother, where are you going?" I tried to lift myself up a little, to see if I could still see any sign of my mother, no luck. I closed my eyes, tired of fighting sleep.

"Meg darling."

I felt a familiar touch on my stomach, I looked for my boys, who were no where in sight, "Boys?"

"They are all safe in there own beds, I wanted to sleep with my wife," My husbands familiar voice was heard more clearly.

I quickly sat up, and wrapped my arms around my husbands neck, "Erik," I kissed every inch of his face, "I didn't know you would be home today. Where is mother, she was standing by the doorway a moment ago."

My husband laughed softly, "My Meg, you fell asleep right after your mother went to get me, that was an hour ago," he rested his hand on my still expecting stomach, "You waited for me?"

I smiled at my husband, "The doctor says any day now. Some women even were pregnant for ten months before."

"I am not going to leave your side until the baby comes," My husband laid beside me, and pulled me down into his arms, "I am tired, and you need sleep."

I watched my husband, as he slept peacefully.

"Stop staring at me darling," he opened one eye, and looked at me, "I am trying to sleep."

I smiled as I started unbuttoning the shirt he still had on, "Mr. Masked, why in the world haven't you changed out of your day clothes?"

My husband pushed my hand off of his chest, "Meg, I'm tired."

I glared at my husband, "I haven't seen you for almost four months, and when you return you push me away," I sat at the edge of the bed, with my back to my husband, "Who is she?"

"Who's who?" My husband hit the mattress with his fist, "You can not honestly believe I am cheating on you."

I stood, and walked to my vanity, "Why else wouldn't you want to make love to me, we haven't seen each other in months."

Erik knelt behind my stool, and rested his hands on my shoulder, "Meg, I promised when we got married I would die if I were ever to sleep with anyone else, I can't bare the idea of hurting you like that."

"Why don't you want to make love with me?" I stared at his reflection through the mirror.

He kissed my cheek, "I do want to more then ever," he took my hand, and turned me to face him in my stool, "I just don't want to be the reason you went in labor again."

I laughed, "Darling I am willing to take the chance of going in labor making love to you," I stood, and went over to the bed with my husband following.

After we made love, my husband held me in his arms.

He kissed my cheek softly, "Oh, I missed being like this with you."

I smiled as I rested my head on husbands shoulder, "I missed you Erik."

The Next Day

Joshua was sitting with me on my bed, while his father was with the twins in the music room, "I want to be a doctor when I grow up."

I smiled at my son, "You are…" I felt my water break, "Joshua get father!"

"Okay mom," The ten year old hurried out of my room.

I watched as my husband came in with the doctor, and left the room with Joshua, then mother came by my side, "Mom, I don't think I could do this again."

Mother held my legs to my chest, "To late to change your mind daughter, the baby is coming."

Dr. Jading glanced up at me, "Meg you been through this three other times with your boys, one good push, and you will meet your newest addition."

"Erik!" I looked at the doctor, "I want my husband."

"Your husband is not allowed in the room, you know that," Dr. Jading looked at my mother.

"Mother, I want Erik," I was feeling weak, "I need my husband."

"Dr. Jading, what harm will it do for my son to join his wife?" Mother, gave the doctor one of her, you-better-do-as-I-say looks.

"Fine then, go get Mr. Masked," The doctor looked at me, "Meg, you need to push."

Erik came into the room to my side, taking a hold of my hand, "Why did you send for me," he looked at the doctor, "Doctor Jading, is she alright?"

"She just wanted her husband by her side," Dr. Jading looked at me, "Push, Meg."

I did as the doctor instructed, and pushed. I fell back as I heard a baby cry.

Dr. Jading smiled, "I want you to meet your daughter."

Erik stared at me, "We have a daughter darling."

I layed against the pillow, "A beautiful daughter."

"Just like you my darling wife," Erik took the baby gently from the doctors arms, then handed the baby to me, "What is her name going to be?"

I remembered Brandon wanted the name Liberty, "Liberty Audrey Masked," I smiled down at the new baby girl in my hands.

Mother looked at me and then her granddaughter, "She looks just like you did when you were born my Meg," sge kissec the top of my head.

Erik smiled at my mom, "She is beautiful isn't she."


	6. Chapter 6

"_**Isn't she the most beautiful girl you ever seen?" I held Marie in my arms, before laying her down for the night.**_

_**Eric stood behind me, as we had laid our second child into the same crib her brother Joshua had used till a couple months before she had been born, "You heard what the doctor said, she is getting stronger."**_

_**I lied her down in the crib, and crawled into bed beside my husband, "I have a bad feeling darling."**_

_**My husband kissed my nose before pulling me into his arms, "My Meg, don't worry."**_

"Liberty!" I jumped out of bed, and ran to where my two week old baby was asleep in her crib. I looked down into the crib, only to see her little chest rising up, and down, and her small hand against her cheek.

"Meg, what's wrong?" My husband came up behind me, "Is Liberty alright?"

I wrapped my arms around my husbands wait, and cried in his chest, "I had the dream again, it was the night before we lost Marie," I peeked back into Liberty's crib, "Oh Eric, she really is beautiful."

My husband smiled down at me, "All the dreams you forget when you wake up, I wish that was one of them, I hate to see you hurt every time your have that dream. Lets go back to sleep, my Meg," he kissed my cheek softly.

I rubbed his chest softly, "No, you go back to sleep, I'm going to watch her sleep."

"Meg, darling, please sleep," He bent down, and lifted our daughter from her crib, and looked at me, "She will sleep with us."

I laid down in my bed, and let my husband rest our child in my arms, watching as he made his way into the bed beside me, "Thank you."

":For what?" He rested his head on the pillow, and faced me, and his daughter.

"Everything," I closed my eyes, as I held my only daughter in my arms.

The Next Morning

I woke up to see my husband still asleep, and my arms empty, "Eric?"

"Hmm?" He didn't open his eye as he mumbled, "What is it?"

"Where is Liberty?" I tried not to sound panicky.

"Maybe she went for a walk," My husband buried his head under his pillow.

I hit him in his side, "She's two weeks, she can't walk," I jumped out of the bed, and ran to the crib, which was empty, "ERIC!"

He quickly jumped out of bed, and looked at me, "What is it?"

I had tears in my eyes, "Where is the baby?"

"She was with us last night," He looked on the bed as if I hadn't thought of it already.

"She's so tiny!" I heard Brandon's voice from the other room.

"Shhhh," Joshua's voice followed, "You'll wake mom, and dad fool."

I ran out of my bedroom to when my sons were, all three of the were sitting on Alex's bed staring down at there sister, who was laying on one of the twins bed, I slowly walked to where my four children were, "What are you guys doing with her?"

"We're watching her so you and dad could get some sleep, I went into you room to find her eyes open, and hands moving, so I thought I would watch her so she didn't wake you up," He lifted his sister up, and handed her to me, "She needs changed.":

My husband came up behind me, and looked at his sons, "You had you're mother, and I worried sick about the baby, but I guess your intentions were well."

Alex glared at me, and signed real fast, 'You love the baby more then me, baby is dumb, you never hold me, you don't love me. You and daddy love the girl better then me. I hate the girl!'

Brandon looked his twin in the eyes, and signed back to him, (he had learned how to talk to his brother with help from there grandmother) 'Alex, mommy and daddy love all of us the same, babies just are more work. You're just jealous because mommy doesn't pay as much attention to you as she does our sister. I know how you feel, because mom and dad always paid, and worried more about you, then they did me, but I never complain, because I understood, and knew they loved me."

Joshua grinned at me, "Yeah I talked to Brandon a lot through the year, whenever he got jealous of the attention you gave Alex."

Alex looked at the baby in my arms, smiled, and walked out of the room, few minutes later we heard the piano playing.

"He is getting really good at the piano," I sat between Joshua, and Brandon with the baby, and looked at my husband, "How about you play music with Alex for a little while, then we could take a carriage ride and have a picnic.

My husband smiled at the four of us, and left the room, "Poor fool he makes me laugh……"

Four Years

"Mommy!!!" Liberty stood in the middle of the hallway of the theater, crying her eyes out, "Alex hit me!"

I marched over to where my daughter was, and took her, and he fake tears to a near bench, "Alex is with your daddy, and you better stop lying, what did mommy tell you about lying?"

She stopped the water works, "Don't lie, never."

I looked at her, in her blue dress and hat, "How on earth could you turn from a angel, into mommy's little monster?"

She laughed as I grinned at her, she had her fathers eyes, and blonde hair like me, she wrapped her arms around me and smiled, "Mommy, do you love me?"

I kissed her forehead, and smiled, "Yes I do."

"Do you love Alex?" She smiled at me.

I nodded, "Yes."

"How about Brandon, you love him?" She played with a strandf of my hair now.

"Yes," I looked across the hallway where Joshua, Brandon, and Alex were sitting with there dad and Raoul, "I love Joshua too, your daddy, and grandma."

"You want to know a secret?" She pulled my shoulder so I would lower my ear to her mouth, "I love my brother too, even Alex."

"Oooooo, I'm telling," I teased.

" Mommy you can't tell them," She was shaking her head frantically.

"Why not?" I stared at her interested in her reason.

"Because they will tease me," She watched her brothers, and gave Brandon a dirty look when he gave her one first, then she looked at me, "I like playing with them."

I smiled as I pulled my four year old baby onto my lap, "I wont tell them, I promise."

I loved these mother daughter moments I got to spend with my little girl.

(Sorry about it being almost two years since I updated, and for it not being to long her interesting. Please read and review if you want me to continue.)


End file.
